


10 Restless Nights

by peachesandplumsmotherfucker



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, M/M, Margo telling story to queliot, Multi, just imagine it in the new apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandplumsmotherfucker/pseuds/peachesandplumsmotherfucker
Summary: Alice can't sleep and there's only one person she's willing to turn to





	10 Restless Nights

‘Twas the night sometime last month and all through the house, no one was rustling, not even a mouse-  
“Margo why are you telling it like that?” Eliot questioned  
“I’m just adding a little Christmas fun.”  
“It’s July.” Margo huffed at Quentin’s need to fact check her elegant presentation.  
As I was saying, everyone was asleep. Margo, dozed off fabulously. Eliot slept like a baby, and Quentin was snoring like a little bitch-  
“Margo.” Eliot put his arm around a confused Quentin.  
“Fine, jeez you guys are no fun.”  
Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying everyone was asleep, however in pure seconds one Alice Quinn would be awoken.  
Night One  
Alice gasped and sat up, immediately throwing the blankets off of her and fanning herself. She was drenched in sweat and her hair felt like the world's worst blanket clinging to her neck. She tried lying back down but was shaking, the headboard was moving and not in a fun way. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe, when she opened them a tear fell. She wiped it away as quickly as possible, as if someone were watching. She stood up and began to pace the space in front of her bed, she looked as though she were problem solving in her head. She curled one hand into a fist and squeezed, classic gesture of people about to do something brave. She left her bedroom and walked down the cool, moonlit halls of the apartment. She walked light on her feet, attempting to make the least amount of noise possible. She arrived at a door and knocked quietly, there was no response from the other side. Alice closed her eyes and slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Once the door was open, the blue light from the moon hit Margo’s face, awakening her.   
“Uh, what the fuck?” She slightly opened her squinted eyes and saw a disheveled Alice in front of her. Alice whispered an apology and just stood there. Margo sat up unsure of what was going on. “What are you doing in my room at-” She glanced at her bedside clock. “4 am?”   
“I-um...I didn’t know where else to go.” Her voice was barely audible but Margo got the gist. Margo shot her a confused and still groggy look.   
“Okay, I know this sounds stupid but for the past week I have these nightmares where we all die and I can never fall asleep after them.” Margo just sat there.  
“So I guess I was wondering if I can sleep here?” Margo gave her a strange look. A look that said ‘Sure, we have barely talked for a year but yeah lets share my queen bed!’. Alice saw the look and widened her eyes.  
“You know what nevermind, I’m fine.” She started out the door.  
“Fine.” Alice stopped and turned around.  
“What?” Margo had already moved over and was laying down and getting comfy again.  
“Just get in before I change my mind.” Alice cautiously hustled to the bed and layed down, making sure to face the opposite way of Margo.  
“How did we die?” Her voice reverberated off her pillow when she spoke.  
“Burned at the stake.” Alice started recalling the burning flesh and watching everyone scream in agony as the flames worked their way up. Before she fell into a panic attack, the feeling of Margo nustling into the mattress reminded her she wasn’t alone.  
That morning when the beautiful Margo woke up, Alice was gone. That night would be the first of 10.  
Night Two  
Alice woke up and took a big gulp of air. She calmly sat up and tried to adjust her breathing. She stayed in her sleeping position and closed her eyes tight. She reopened her eyes after a few moments, defeated. She got up and immediately opened her door. She walked down the hall and landed at the same door as the night before. She didn’t knock this time, just proceded to open it. She stood at the door frame, waiting. Margo opened one eye and soon closed it. She scooted over and patted the spot Alice slept the night before. Alice got in without a word.   
“Drowned.” Alice whispered to the girl who was facing her. Margo opened her eyes to squint and just gave her a little smile before turning onto her other side.   
That night Margo realized it would be more than a one time occurance.  
Night Three  
Alice jumped out of bed clutching her stomach with both hands with tears falling from her eyes, but she wasn’t crying. She wiped them away and almost instantly was out the door and down the hall. She didn’t even hesitate at the door she just opened it and walked to the bed. Margo was already on the other side, almost like she was expecting it. Alice slipped in the bed and whispered to herself, or Margo if she had woken up,   
“Stabbed”  
Night Four  
By night four them sleeping together became so normal that Margo almost felt strange going to bed without her. Also you get it by now, ‘Alice gets out of bed from a nightmare and goes to Margo’s room’, so I’m not gonna say that part anymore.  
Like the night before, Margo had already made room for Alice and neither girls even acknowledged each other, until…  
“Why don’t you just sleep here?” Alice opened her eyes, unaware Margo was awake.   
“I am…” Margo groggily chuckled.   
“No I mean like sleep here before you wake up.” It wasn’t Margo’s finest wording but Alice understood after a second.  
“Really?” Margo flipped over to look at Alice who was on her back.  
“Yeah, I mean you sleep here most of the night anyway, you think that’s where I draw the line?” Alice laughed but her eyes still remained unsure.   
“Come on aren’t you sick of walking down the hall every night?” Alice nodded and quirked one side of her mouth up.   
“Okay.” Margo looked pleased with herself and flipped back over. Alice had a shocked, blissful look in her eyes. She was ready to whisper how she died but she had already forgotten.   
Night Five  
It was the first night that Alice and Margo would sleep in Margo’s bed all night, Alice realized that it wasn’t so different from the four other times they’d fallen asleep side by side but it still felt like a big deal.   
“Is it weird that this feels weird?” Both girls were awkwardly lying next to each other on their backs. It was late since they’d tried to stay up as late as possible, avoiding the awkward experience to come.   
“I don’t know why, you’ve slept here every night this week.” Alice exhaled and got more comfortable.   
“You’re right.” Margo huffed and shifted to her side.   
“I know.”   
Later that night when Alice woke up after her nightly death dream, Margo was there to comfort her and it was a doozy.   
Alice was breathing heavily and looking around frantically. Margo sat up abruptly and stroked her back shushing her.   
“Alice, you’re okay, it was just a dream.” Alice looked at Margo and gave her a desperate look as she sighed making it perfectly clear Margo died in the dream.   
“Are you done?” Alice laughed and nodded at the question that was dripping with Margo's cold deminear. She watched her settle down into the mattress, she looked so peaceful compared to the horror show that she woke up to. She smiled a little looking at the way she hugged the body pillow next to her, clinging to it like a squirrel.   
“Are you going to keep watching me sleep or..?” Margo didn’t even have to open her eyes to know Alice was embarrassed. She just layed back down and went to bed, answering her question.   
Night Six  
This night wasn’t awkward at all. They talked about that weeks shenanigans and went to sleep. Alice woke up but all she had to do was slow her breathing a little, she decided to turn to her other side and caught Margo’s eyes watching her. She jumped a little and then just exhaled and chuckled.  
“Sorry, I woke up to you shaking a little bit, you look like you’re okay though, so I assume it wasn’t as bad as last nights.” Alice shuddered at the thought of last nights and the decapitated bodies of her friends.   
“No, just your run of the mill hanging.” Margo put her hands under her face on the pillow.  
“You’re strong you know, my nightmares are about a giant Cookie Monster eating me and I tend to be a lot more rattled than you.” Alice laughed at the thought of a giant blue puppet eating a tiny Margo.   
“Hey don’t knock Cookie Monster, he’s ruthless.” That just made Alice laugh more thinking that icy Margo is afraid of Cookie Monster. Margo bit her lip a little and had a look, only for a second that Alice had a hard time reading before it left. Margo flipped over to her other side.   
“Goodnight.” Alice smiled and moved to her back.   
“Goodnight.”  
Night Seven  
Night seven was...strange. Not strange like awkward or anything crazy, it was strange because it was so normal. It was strange because these girls who were never really friends but recently had barely even spoken were suddenly so comfortable with each other. But outside of Margo’s room they were just strangers living in the same apartment.   
Before they went to bed they hung out in Margo’s room. They got into PJs early and talked, until of course Alice mentioned she liked Margo’s nails so Margo stopped everything to paint hers the same color. They ended up falling asleep while watching a movie.  
When Alice woke up she sat up breathing erratically. The TV was still on and currently playing some black and white movie. She was looking around as if something were going to pop out of the shadows at any moment. Margo woke up to Alice’s breathing and sat up.   
“You’re okay.” Alice looked over and Margo’s lips were pulled into a frown and her eyes were full of sadness. Alice’s breathing stopped when she looked at her and started back up to her normal pace. She looked her up and down, concerned.   
“Are you okay?” Alice said for once. Margo smiled a bittersweet smile.   
“Yeah, I just, I hate seeing you like this. I wish there was more I could do.” Alice furrowed her brows and when spoke with a lilt in her voice.   
“You’ve done enough. I’m sleeping in your bed, and the fact that you don’t kill me for waking you up at 4 am every night is a shock.” Margo laughed and they both fell onto the bed facing each other. Alice was uncomfortable on her side but she wouldn’t move as long as she could fall asleep facing Margo.  
Night Eight  
I’ll just skip the beginning of the night cause honestly they were both so tired that Margo was already asleep when Alice got out of the bathroom. But at around 4 am things got...interesting.  
Alice quietly gasped and opened her eyes, she looked to her left at Margo and looked up peacefully, then as if realizing something she turned towards Margo again nervously and then sat up. She didn’t even look scared just confused. Margo slowly sat up with her but Alice didn’t even notice.   
“Alice?” Alice quickly glanced over a little startled but she still wore the confused look on her face.  
“What was the dream tonight?” Alice opened her mouth but closed it. Margo moved her face back a little, ‘like what is going on?’.  
“Alice, why are you making that face?” Margo didn’t sound worried anymore just weirded out. Her tone finally snapped Alice out of the zone and she inhaled.   
“Um...we-we got hung.” Margo looked skeptical.  
“You’ve already had that dream and said it wasn’t that scary. You don’t even look scared, Alice what’s going on?” Alice didn’t say anything just opened her mouth and lightly shook her head. Margo flopped down on the bed in defeat. Alice noticed and joined her. Alice was staring up at the ceiling and Margo was facing her on her side with her eyes closed. Alice just stared for a while glancing at Margo every now and then waiting till Alice thought she was asleep.   
“Okay,” Alice whispered to an unconscious Margo, there was no response.   
“In the dream we didn’t die, you told me you liked me since my first year and kissed me.” No response.  
“Obviously it’s nothing, but…” Alice trailed off and sighed, almost a laugh. Alice flipped to her side to face sleeping Margo but when she did she saw Margo awake and looking unfazed. Alice didn’t even have time to widen her eyes in shock before Margo leaned forward and kissed her. Alice kissed back and they both pulled away.   
“Dream me wasn’t far off.” Alice’s tender mouth gaped open.   
“You’ve-” Before she could even get her thought out Margo read her mind.   
“Yeah.” Margo flipped to her other side, satisfied leaving a very confused Alice.   
“Goodnight.” This time Margo said it, it was her saying ‘that’s all you get tonight’.   
I told you it would get interesting-  
“Wait what about-” Eliot started. Both of them still looked shocked by what they just heard.   
“I know what you’re going to say and don’t worry I was just about to start that part.”  
See what I didn’t mention is I...I mean Margo kinda had a thing with Josh at the time. The first two nights Margo just happened to be alone in her room, but every night after that she was there because she turned Josh’s ‘night plans’ down for various reasons. She was ‘too tired’ or ‘didn’t feel good’ or ‘it was that time of the month’, which lasted a few days. But when she kissed Alice she knew she had to tell Josh, it’s not like they were exclusive or owed each other anything but she needed to tell him and end what they had now before he tried to grow it into something more.  
Night Nine  
Day  
Margo walked to Josh’s room fiddling with her fingers, which in her eyes was something weak people do, but what the hell she was nervous. She stood outside his door for a while.  
“Grow a pair of tits Margo!” She whispered to herself before going to open the door before Josh opened it, startling her.   
“Sorry I heard you coming, did you say something?” She pursed her lips and shook her head.   
“I wanted to talk.” He gestured for her to enter but had a nervous look.   
“No fun conversations start like that.” He stated blandly. She sighed and gave him an apologetic look. He straightened his back.   
“I’m so sorry Josh, you’re so great.” He lowered his gaze, knowing the gist of what was coming next.  
“But my hearts not in it, it was at one point, but not anymore.” He returned his gaze to hers.   
“Can I ask what happened?” She nodded and swallowed.   
“A girl, who I’ve liked since I met her. I thought I didn’t like her anymore, I really did, but I do and that’s not fair to you.” Her eyes said I’m sorry.  
“It’s okay.” Her eyes for some reason got even sadder.  
“You don’t have to say that.”   
“I mean it, I want you to be happy.”  
She gave him a huge hug after that because that’s the nicest thing anyone's ever said to her. Margo knew what she wanted and she was one less roadblock away from getting it.   
Night Nine  
Alice had left the living room for bed before Margo, so she unsuspiciously followed her out a little after she left. As she walked to her room she saw Alice walking to her own. Margo was confused and shook her head a little.  
“Alice!” Margo whisper-yelled enough to catch her before she got to her room. She turned around blankly. Margo through her arms up.  
“What are you doing?” She was still whisper-yelling cause people were in the living room. Alice started walking towards her looking left and right nervously.   
“I was giving you an out.” Margo furrowed her brows telling her to continue.   
“I don’t understand why you like me.” Margo smiled.   
“Don’t be so shocked I swing both ways.” Alice didn’t laugh.  
“Seriously, people like you aren’t supposed to like people like me.” Margo’s face got really serious.  
“‘People like me’? What smart, beautiful, talented, good?” Margo walked forward and Alice looked down.   
“You see the good in me. You make me want to be better, a better person, a better magician. I don’t want an out.” Alice kept her head tilted down but looked up and smiled lightly.   
“Really?” Margo chuckled breathily.   
“Of course dummy.”   
That night when Alice woke up from her dream about the world running out of oxygen, Margo comforted her. She told her that she didn’t have to be afraid, that we were all okay, and that she wasn’t going anywhere. And Alice didn’t have her nightly death dreams again. Now I know what you’re thinking ‘Margo, you said 10 restless nights and that was only 9’ well, the next night was restless for a whole other reason if you know what I mean.  
“And that’s the story of how I am currently boning Quentin's ex girlfriend.” Margo looked up at the two boys who just sat there with their eyes wide. Quentin looked very confused and Margo laughed before standing up and starting to leave the living room.   
“Where are you going?” Eliot opened his arms.   
“Oh that was last night and Alice is still in there.” Eliot furrowed his brow.   
“That was you two last night, I thought that was Julia and Kady.” She smirked.  
“Yeah I’m gonna head back in there cause you know what tastes better than cereal-”   
“Okay Bambi” Eliot cut off her lesbian breakfast pun. She disappeared behind the wall into the hall. Her upper body reappeared as she swung herself around the wall.   
“Do you guys get it cause of…” She made a bunch of lude gestures until Eliot waved her off. She left smiling.   
“Make sure to put up a sound ward this time!” Eliot yelled after her. He turned to Quentin who still looked confused.   
“Are you okay, what are you thinking?” Quentin looked up with no expression.   
“Well I’m wondering why I’m friends with Margo.” They laughed.  
“Seriously though you’re not…” He trailed off not even wanting to finish that sentence.   
“No.” Eliot gave him a skeptical look.   
“I’m serious, why would I care that they’re happy? Plus I’m pretty happy too.” They gave each other cheesy lovey-dovey smiles.   
“Well you know,” Eliot started with a mischievous look on his face.  
“I’m not really in the mood for cereal either.” His lips ghosted over Quentin's.  
“Oh yeah?” Quentin poked. Eliot just nodded and whispered a yeah against his lips. He pulled Quentin’s arm so he got up and dragged him to his room.


End file.
